


Bad Choices

by pho123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I will finish this, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Not Toxic, Pining Keith (Voltron), healthy breakup, i forgot tags lol, its 2021 and we still all about klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pho123/pseuds/pho123
Summary: His life was all planned. He had a good job, the best two friends anyone could ever have and he was marrying the love of his life. Everything was perfect...until it all came crashing down. Who knew the person he loved was not the person who owned his heart?
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!! So, I had this idea for two whole years now. I don't know who still reads klance or voltron fanfiction after the last season, but I can't get them out of my life. It is now 2020. I am stuck indoors because of the coronavirus (pls be safe and sensible guys) and here I am with a fanfic that I have the time and patience for. ENJOY!! <3

The first glance was the moment Lance knew he was infatuated with her.

She had this hair, these long silvery locks that looked so soft to the touch. Her blue eyes were like the ocean that Lance likes to get lost in, he could get lost in her eyes. Her body was curvaceous, he knew that he could wrap his arms around her waist and it would fit perfectly, the body heat radiating from one another as they stared at each other, madly in love. Her voice, a luxurious British accent, with each smooth word that came out of her perfect lips, Lance knew he was falling madly in love with her.

Alas, it wasn't the same for the girl.

Rejection from this woman stung like a bitch and boy, did Lance get rejected a lot. It never stopped him. He never allowed it to make him weak. He took the pouts, the annoyance in her eyes because he needed her. He needed her like how a flower would need the sun and rain to help make it grow. Allura was the prettiest flower in the garden and Lance wanted nothing more than to pick her and care for the flower, to help it thrive. 

Lance always assumed he was a hit with the 'ladies'. He wasn't too bad himself; his eyes were a deep blue that sparkled like crystals. His chocolate brown hair was short but also soft and bouncy. There was enough hair there that you could rake your fingers through and enjoy the feeling. He was tall. Oh boy, his legs were long. He was always known to be a little lanky, but that never deterred him. He knew women prefer men with extra height and damn, did he have that extra height. He held himself together, confidence oozed through him with just one of his smirks, a wink and a finger gun. He was smooth, he knew all the cheesy pick up lines in the book.

Not one of them worked on Allura however. 

Allura, her name was as pretty as she was. 

You're probably wondering how these came to meet?

Well it was a late December evening, and Lance was with his two closest friends, Hunk and Pidge-

"Okay, so I'll show you the game I want and you buy it for me, agreed?" Pidge exclaimed, shaking Lance whilst on the way to the video game store.

"Yes, yes. We've been over this so many times. I don't see why you don't hack your way into your computer and download it for free?" Lance sighed.

"Remember last time Lance? The game almost broke down the computer and I am not going through that again," Hunk whined, pitching into the conversation.

"Shame the gremlin lost her ID- OW," Pidge kicked Lance in the shin the moment 'gremlin' escaped his lips. " _Hunk_?"

"You deserved that buddy, I'm not gonna intervene."

Pidge chuckled evilly whilst Lance was trying to rub his shin to make the pain go away.

Pidge may be tiny but she is spiteful. Like a little firecracker exploding. Pidge had been a friend of Lances for 5 years now. Hunk had randomly met her in the exact game shop they were approaching. Hunk wanted to buy a game but was conflicted between two and Pidge helped him choose. From that moment a bond was made between the two. Hunk had brought her home to meet Lance one night and they hit it off, Pidge was like a little sister to the boy and he was glad when he met her. Her appearance is of a classic nerd. Massive rimmed glasses sat neatly on her nose. Hazel brown eyes hid behind them. Her hair was a mousy brown and was cut short which suited her perfectly. Lance assumed she was a boy when they met...yeah Lance isn't very observant, but he tries his best. It's now become a running joke between the three of them.

"Look, just get me the game. Stop your complaining, I haven't heard you stop since last night and it's been driving me insane," Pidge complained.

Lance rolled his eyes and placed his arm on Hunks shoulder. His best friend, his amigo!

"Remind me why you're here as well Hunk?"

"I'm here to put my application form for the new chef position at Altea," Hunk smiled, his smile reached his eyes and it was one that would melt anyone's heart due to how adorable and pure he was.

 _Hunk_. Hunk was Lance's oldest and best friend. Hunk meant the absolute world to him. He has been in his life for 10 years and he would be in Lance's life till the end. They went to high school together, they did everything together, heck they're currently living together. Hunk was one of those boys who accepted everyone. Lance, when he was in high school was a handful but Hunk loved being by his side and coping with whatever the boy threw at him. He was adorable...if you could use that term on a 21 year old boy? His build was quite big, showing his love for food. Brown bangs were pushed to the side of his face by a simple orange headband, a trademark if you will. His brown eyes were soft and welcoming along with his massive smile. He could brighten anyone's day with a hug and his homemade cookies. Trust me when I say he is a culinary genius. He worked in kitchens, creating meals for everyone to enjoy. His old job was rude and frankly a bad place to work. Hunk had heard about the new opportunity to cook in the busiest restaurant in all of town. Sure he was young, but he had experience. 

"Of course, how could I forget? So, Pidge and I will meet you there then buddy?" 

"Sure. See you in five."

As Hunk walked off, Lance turned to Pidge with a smile.

"The faster we grab your game, the sooner we can eat at Altea. Let's go,"

-

Lance sighed with relief as he opened the doors to the restaurant. The game store was wild with customers, they were grabbing the game as quick as they could. The pair were lucky they even got one in time. They were flying off the shelves. It was a hassle that Lance would be thankful never to do again, but the minute he handed the game over to his friend and saw her face light up, he knew he would go through with that all over again. His stomach rumbled loudly as he smelt the delicious food from the restaurant. Lance looked all around seeing if he could spot Hunk anywhere, but he couldn't. 

"Where do you think he is?" Lance asked Pidge with concern.

"Maybe in an interview? Let's ask the lady working at the bar," Pidge pointed over to her direction.

The moment Lance had locked his eyes on her, his world had stopped. Lance was a sucker for a romance movie. Those cliche ones where time stands still and there's music everywhere which only he could hear. Wedding bells chimed in the back of his mind and everything was in slow motion. It was like a single spotlight had appeared out of thin air and only shone on the woman. Lance's heart stopped and he had a small blush on his cheeks. Lance definitely watched too many movies. Pidge noticed how weird he was acting and rolled her eyes, knowing this is a regular occurrence. She moved herself away from Lance to save her from the embarrassment. Lance coughed to keep his composure and walked towards the worker.

" _Helloo_ ," Lance began, his usual smirk held and a simple wink after, "I'm Lance, but you can call me the man of your dreams."

The girl gave him an annoyed stare. She then regained her composure. He was a customer after all.

"I'm Allura, is there anything I can get for you?" 

_Allura_ , Lance thought, _just as pretty as she is_.

"I would like an orange juice for the child over there," Lance points to Pidge, she already found a table. She hid behind a menu so she wasn't seen. It didn't work well. "a pint for me and your number," an extra added wink for effect.

Allura rolled her eyes and sighed. She ignored the last part of the order and made the drinks. Handing them to Lance and taking his money, as soon as she was done with him she turned and ignored him, sending her smile to a customer with the decency not to hit on her. Lance grabbed the drinks, taking one last look at the girl who stole his heart and headed towards the table where Pidge was still hiding behind the menu.

"You are so embarrassing, you know that right?" Pidge hissed.

"She's new," Lance says, ignoring Pidge completely.

"That doesn't mean you can harass her Lance. She probably gets it a lot and she doesn't need you to add to her list,"

"I'm in love" Lance exclaimed as he held his chest.

"You said that about Nyma when you met her. Look how that turned out. She was a lesbian," Pidge giggled.

"No Pidge, this is different. She may not see it yet, but she will. I'll make sure she'll fall in love with me."

As Pidge gave Lance a weird look, Hunk strolled over to their table with the biggest smile he has ever worn.

"I got the job guys!"

"YES, I knew you would. They would have been mad not to take you! You are extraordinary," Lance shouted.

"Thanks Lance. I say we celebrate. Dinner and drinks on me tonight?" Hunk asked and got nods of approval from the other two.

The entire evening Lance didn't stop staring and the girl with the long silvery hair. He knew he was in love. Love at first sight existed right? It must do because that's what happened with Lance. He paid close attention to her smile, the way she held herself, how she swiftly made the drinks and took orders. He noticed the little things like when she would push her hair behind her ear but because it was so thick it was fall back around her face, when she laughed she tilted back a little and let the cutest giggle out. Lance loved everything about her and he knew from that moment, he would become a regular customer to Altea.

-

As soon as Hunk started working at Altea, Lance had made sure he was there every shift. Hunk was always an excuse of course, he enjoyed Hunks meals, and with the friend discount how could he not? But that wasn't the real reason. He made a promise to himself. He knew he had to woo over Allura somehow. Lance brought in flowers, she had given them to her coworker Shay, who seemed thrilled to get the flowers. He brought in chocolates for her, to which she ate one and put them on the counter for all to eat as well. Each gift Lance brought, Allura gave a blank look to and either gave it away or threw away. His efforts were fleeting but he never gave up. The pick up lines, the winks, the smirks, it never worked.

She ignored him for the most part. She didn't let it phase her. Allura took it in her stride and worked hard. She was a very dedicated person, that's probably how she managed to deal with him. He was very persistent, she gave him that. He wasn't her type though. Well, she didn't really have a type, it was quite easy to use it as an excuse. Allura had plenty of excuses. Whenever she would use them however, Lance always gave her a wink and replied with "Next time," to Allura there would never be a next time. She would keep up with him till he ran out. She was sure she could last...really sure...until the night where it became too much for her.

"Alright stop, _please_. What will it take for you to just stop this? Do you not work? Do you not do anything else? What do I have to do for you to _stop_?" She pleaded. 

Allura was working a 12 hour shift tonight. Shay had to leave early for family reasons and she had to pick up her shift. It was a busy night. She had other customers. The stress was eating her alive and the last thing she wanted was Lance to come and give her pickup lines and winks. Maybe this will mean he won't come here as often or talk to her as often as he does. He's a very attractive guy, of course, you would be blind not to notice, but he acted like a child. He was too cocky. He didn't even know her. She never really spoke to him to even know him. How would it even work out? She looked at Lance who looked like a lost puppy. He looked very cute...

"One date. One night. That's it. Give me a _chance_ Allura. If you still don't fall for me by then, then I won't come here as often. I'll stop giving you my lines, I'll move on. But I believe you will be surprised,"

He looked sincere, genuine. His smirk was gone and all that was left was a straight face. Allura thought for a minute. She hadn't had a date in a while. A meal sounds nice. Also, if it means he'll stop then it's a double win! Allura raised one of her perfectly sculptured eyebrows and slowly nodded. 

"One date." Allura proclaimed as she raised a finger.

Lance nodded eagerly with the biggest smile she had ever seen. It lifted his entire face. Bright white teeth were on display. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and placed it in front of her, awaiting her to put her phone number in, so she did. She handed the phone back to him and he placed it back in his pocket. You could see the excitement...it was cute. Everything about him was cute. Maybe the date wouldn't be so bad after all. It might have been her bad mood that accepted the offer and for bad reasons as well, but a little part of her was excited too. 

"I'm off on Wednesday. Let me know times and I'll be ready," 

Lance nodded again. Gosh, was that all he could do? He was tongue tied. The girl of his dreams finally said yes. He was ashamed of the reasons why, he didn't realize he had annoyed her that much. But he got what he wanted. He got the date. Now all he needed was a plan. He gave Allura a nod and a smile and decided to not give her time to think she had made a big mistake. Lance left the restaurant. The minute he felt the cool air hit his face, he jumped and gave a massive _WHOOP_ to the sky. It was time to celebrate. It was time to think up what the hell he was going to plan.

-

"Plaxum, please help me. I need to know where to take her,"

Lance was at work. The good old cafe where he has worked once college ended. The 8am till 3pm suited him quite nicely and the pay was well. He adored the customers. It suited him for now. Whilst he was still looking at what he wanted to do. The dainty cafe was run by a small staff. Himself, Plaxum, Nyma and Rolo. The walls were a light gray with pictures of world landmarks. Lance didn't understand why it would be of landmarks and not food, but the customers enjoyed them nonetheless. There were also inspiring quotes, for example, _Stars can't shine without darkness,_ Nyma had a weird taste in decoration. Rolo let her do whatever she wanted. Rolo and Nyma were the owners. Brother and sister. They got given the place by their parents once they hit 21. They work together and they work well. It's a nice environment to be in. 

"Lance, the date has to come from your own heart. You have been pining for this girl for weeks now. I am not going to help you. You have to figure it out." Plaxum states.

Lance sighed in annoyance. It's Wednesday now. He picks Allura up at 7pm. He hasn't made reservations anywhere because he doesn't even know where. He has been looking and thinking but nothing comes to mind. 

"I just think with help from an actual girl then I would know where to start," Lance moaned.

"Lance, you watch so many rom coms. I'm sure you have imagined something up. A nice meal, or the cinema? How about that restaurant down the road? Altea is it?"

" _SHE WORKS THERE PLAXUM_!!" Lance leaned against the counter in defeat. "If I took you on a date to _here_ you wouldn't talk to me ever again."

"Okay, sorry. How about you grab her some flowers, take her to that new place, I think it's called Eternity. It's expensive, but it's worth it. Nyma took me last week. We had the best night. Then you drop her off home, a kiss on the cheek and you're in. Remember, less charm, more of yourself. I can't stress this enough Lance, I can tell she is a lucky girl to even go on the date with you and if it doesn't work then it's her loss. Just make sure you have fun and don't stress."

Plaxum was always so sweet to him. She was a good friend, a good coworker. He didn't know what to say, so he gave her one of his best hugs in return.

"Thanks, I won't mess this up!"

-

Lance had everything ready. It was 5pm now. Two hours to go. He picked up some flowers on the way home from work. He got her a bunch of peonies, a light pink to bring out the blush in her cheeks. He picked out a light blue shirt, he knew that the color brought out his eyes. Two hours left. Shower first. Skin care routine once out of the shower, get dressed then leave. Will two hours be enough time? Lance could smell the grease from work stuck to him, could feel his greasy skin. He hops in the shower.

"Pidge said good luck," Hunk calls through the door.

"Tell her thanks for me. I know I'm going to win her over." Lance yelled whilst he washes his hair.

"Just know whatever happens tonight that I'm here for you buddy. Even if that means in three years we won't be roommates anymore. I love you man," 

Lance wondered why everyone was being extra nice to him today? But he didn't want to overthink, not now, not tonight. He'd become a wreck in his own thoughts. It's like his brain is against him most days, but he tackles through it was a smile and the confidence. His heart pounds in his chest, even now, wondering how the night will go. Will he ruin it? Will she actually like him? What should he say? He has seen it in so many movies, he knows how to act. He knows how to create a perfect evening. But would it be perfect enough? 

-

Lance completes his look with a spray of cologne, his most expensive one and walks out the room. He notices Hunk sitting on the sofa with his PS4 headset on, obviously playing online with Pidge.

"Okay, I'm off now. Wish me luck," Lance fist bumps Hunk as he walks to the door.

"You don't need luck, just be yourself buddy."

-

A knock on the door. A quick sniff to see if his cologne was still noticeable, a ruffle of the flowers to make them more presentable and then the door opens. There she is standing. _Allura_. Her silvery locks are tied up in a simple but effective ponytail with a few strands hanging out. Hardly any makeup is worn, a soft bronzer to bring out her skin color and to add extra shimmer, eyeliner which makes her eyes pop. She's wearing a short silvery dress, thin straps which accentuates her curves and fits her in all the right places. She looks like a Goddess and Lance cannot stop staring at her.

"I'm ready, let's go," Allura says.

"These are for you,"

Lance hands her over the flowers. A soft smile plays at Allura's lips as she takes them out of his hand and gives them a slight sniff. She places them indoors and wraps an arm around Lances after she closes the door. Lance's heart is beating heavily in his chest. He couldn't believe what was happening. Allura is going on a date with him. She looks happy about it too. This has to be one of the best days of his life.

-

As they walk into Eternity, Lance now realizes why the place costs so much. It was stunning. Their tables were a dark oak with a red table cloth exquisitely draped on top, the chairs were matching with the dark oak table and held the same red to the seat cushion. There was a soft pianist playing in the background, candles were stationed in the middle of the table. The walls were a rich chocolate color. It was quite dark but the candle lights had more of an effect that way. Everything about this place screamed romance, and Lance couldn't believe that the person sitting at the other end of the table was none other than Allura.

The waiter approached the table and presented a red wine to both of them, which they accepted. Lance took a sip, hoping that would chase away his nerves and to help figure out what to even say.

"You look stunning tonight," Lance began. 

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself,"

"I promise, tonight, no cheesy pick up lines," 

"Thank God, I was hoping that would be the case," Allura giggled.

They took to an easy conversation. Lance would ask her what her favorite things were and she replied. He was his usual self. No over confidence, no smirks or winks. Just smiles and questions that he took note of the answers in his mind. She was smiling and laughing and was at ease. He felt like this was going really well. The food came fast and it was delicious. Nothing compared to Hunks food of course but was still amazing. More wine was poured (no more for Lance, he was driving) and the night flew by so fast, they didn't even realize it was late. Lance took care of the bill, he didn't care about the price, just knew this was going to be the start of something magical, everything was wonderful.

"I'm sorry I treated you so harshly Lance. You really are an amazing person. I could actually see myself falling for you," Allura said as Lance walked her back to her front door.

"Don't apologize. I'm honored you even gave me a chance. It really was a great night."

Allura nodded then bit her bottom lip. She was about to open the door and walk in but she knew there was something she wanted to do for the majority of the evening.

She leaned in and gave Lance a quick peck on the lips. They were how she expected them to be, soft and warm. She pulls away with a slight blush on her cheeks and walks into her house.

"Goodnight Lance," and with that, she closes the door.

Lance just stands there. Speechless. Allura kissed him. She said she could see herself fall for him. This was beyond his imagination. As he walked to his car to go home he would pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That this night actually happened. It was true. The smile on Lance's face was huge.

* * *

It's been three years.

Three years since the first date.

One year since they moved in together.

And here Lance is. Inside of the jewelry shop with Hunk by his side.

Engagement rings.

Marriage.

Allura as a bride... _his_ bride.

The years flew past. It's been one hell of a journey together, but nothing has made Lance more happy. He believes Allura is the one, ever since he first saw her he _knew_ she was the one for him.

"Which one catches your eye?" The man behind the counter asks.

"This one," Lance points to a simple skinny ring but with a square diamond on top. The sparkles are beautiful. He imagines the ring on her finger and he falls in love with it even more.

"Your whole life is working out buddy, I'm so happy for you," Hunk slaps lance on the shoulder whilst his eyes start to water.

It really is working out. Lance's life. He decided that he wanted to open his own cafe. He loved working at Nymas and Rolos so much, but unfortunately Rolo decided to sell up. Lance put an offer in right away so he bought it. It was his own, he decorated it to his own vision, got rid of the terrible quotes and changed it up for pictures of coffee. It wasn't so dainty anymore and they have a lot more custom. He even had to extend it and get more workers. Plaxum stayed of course. She became manager. He couldn't thank her enough. With the cafe came a cute apartment upstairs. He moved into it and asked Allura to move in with him. She said yes as soon as he presented the key to her. Allura still works at Altea but as the manager now, not just a bartender. It was Alluras uncle Coran who owned Altea. She had stepped up and helped him. Unfortunately he couldn't handle everything by himself and he decided that Allura was the right person to help. Her and Hunk work splendid together and they have both managed to keep the restaurant as popular as it always was. Life was going well. Really well. Now was the next step. To ask Allura to be his bride.

"I'll take it," Lance explained.

"Perfect, follow me. I will wrap it up for you.

-

"This calls for a celebration guys. Lance finally plucked up the balls to ask Allura out. We all need to toast before he swans off and becomes a man," Pidge exclaimed.

"Thank you for your hurtful yet kind words Pidge. To the bar?" Lance asked his two wonderful friends.

"To the bar," Hunk and Pidge say at the same time.

Lance hid the ring at Pidge's and Hunks house. They moved in together once Lance moved out. Why miss out on the opportunity? Lance was always round theirs though. Sometimes even Allura joined him. Hunk, Pidge and Allura grew to become very close as well. Their own little group. It was perfect. Everything that was happening with Lance was perfect.

So why was it now that Lance started to become so empty.

He assumed it was the ring. It must be because he didn't propose right? 

His brain consumed him every day. He hardly slept. He couldn't stop thinking. His brain didn't shut up.

_This isn't right. Something is missing. The constant feeling of emptiness. This isn't enough. More. More._

The more must mean marriage. That's what it must mean.

_Right?_

Lance hopped into the taxi with Hunk and Pidge, ready to get drunk. That's what he probably needed, some alcohol to take the weight off of things. 

Hunk got the first round. Then came the second, and then the third, and by the fourth Hunk and Pidge were falling over each other. Lance on the other hand was still okay, a little tipsy but he was still laughing whilst watching the pair dance. What a sight to see. He felt warm, buzzed, but still needed some fresh air. He decided to step outside for five minutes to catch his breath. Lance leaned against the brick wall taking deep breaths. What time was it? Would Allura be home by now? Was he enjoying himself of was he just acting like it? The alcohol helps with the non thinking, but it doesn't stop it. Lance's breathing started to get heavier.

_Panic attack_

He could feel his insides start to hurt as his breathing became harsher and his world was spinning.

_Everything is perfect. Why do I feel like this? I'm not happy. What is wrong with me? Everything is just the same._

Lance's brain stopped when a hand connected to his shoulder. He noticed he was staring at the floor with his hands tangled in his hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep voice asks beside him.

Lance untangled his fingers from his hair and looked up.

A man, looking the same age as Lance was standing beside him. Long black hair swept over his face, his purple eyes were locked onto Lances, showing concern and worry. Lance could smell his cologne. It was musky and it smelt so good. His hand felt right on his shoulder, kept him steady. The random man was very attractive. He had a sharp chin and a small mouth. It all suited him well. Lances heart jumped a little. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess too much alcohol? Thanks for worrying though," Lance muttered. He felt embarrassed. Someone had seen one of his meltdowns. He always makes sure he kept them to himself. No one knows what goes through his head. No one should have ever seen him like that.

"It looked a little more than that but okay. Stay safe." The dark haired boy started walking inside but before he could disappear Lance had to know his name. He didn't know why. He just had to.

"Sorry, what's your name?" 

"Keith. Yours?"

"Lance. Would you like a drink?" Lance asked nervously. Why was he offering him a drink? Must be because he stopped and checked he was okay. Yeah, that must be the reason.

"Sure," Keith gave Lance a small smile and that helped Lance to smile. To truly smile.

It felt good.

"What are you drinking?" Lance asked.

"Just a Jack Daniels and coke, thanks"

As Lance was ordering the drinks, he looked and saw Hunk and Pidge still dancing terribly. 

"What happened outside, could we keep it between us? I'd rather my friends not know. That's if they even come over. They look like they're having a great time,"

Keith looks over his shoulder and notices Lances 'friends' and starts to chuckle. _I like his chuckle...stop it Lance._

"No worries. I know I'm a complete stranger, but do you want to talk about it?" Keith asks Lance.

Lance shakes his head and downs yet another drink. This one hits right away. He can feel his body become less tight and more at ease. He blames it on the drink anyway. It wouldn't be anything else...

"It's okay. Wanna dance?" Lance practically pleads. He really wants to dance. Why did he ask this stranger though? Pidge and Hunk were dancing, why didn't he just join them?

Keith nods his head and smiles at Lance again. The same small smile. Lances heart jumps again. He blames it on the alcohol. 

The dance floor has gotten a lot more busy, Lance leads Keith quite far away from Pidge and Hunk. Why? This doesn't mean anything. Does it?

They start to move to the rhythm of the music. Lance kept a little distance between them but Keith moves closer with each hip swing. The heat starts to build up in Lance again but it's a pleasant heat. He's enjoying himself. Dancing next to Keith. The way Keith moves is making it hard for Lance to focus on anything else. He starts getting closer. Or is it Keith getting closer? He doesn't know, but he doesn't hate it. What's there to even think about? It's just two dudes having a dance. Nothing more. Right?

"Hey Lance, we're gonna head home now. You coming? Whose this?" Hunks soft voice breaks Lances thoughts and dancing. 

"This is Keith. Yeah, I'll head home too. Meet you outside?" Lance replies nervously. Why is he nervous?

"Sure, nice to meet ya Keith," Keith nods at Hunk, then looks at Lance as Hunk leaves them alone again.

Lances insides start to feel weird. Butterflies? No, of course not, he must be feeling sick because of the alcohol.

"Here's my phone, put your number in. I'll text you later?" Keith asks. Lance grabs the phone and instantly types in his number.

"That would be great. Bye Keith," Lance's stomach really is in turmoil.

"Bye Lance,"

* * *

**UNKNOWN**

**_Sunday 03/22/20_ **

**_03:06am_ **

_Hey it's Keith. Hope you got home safe. It was really nice meeting you Lance x_


	2. Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, this chapter is finished!! It didn't take me long to write, I procrastinate a lot and put it off. WELL, here it is!! I hope you enjoy this as I enjoyed writing it! Keith is my favourite boyo. If you would like constant updates on this fanfiction I have a twitter which I use way too much @yato_af. Also, I make bad edits on Instagram which is @yato.af ;) hmu guys. Also a HUGE shoutout to my beta who is great!! They also write and it's amazing!!

Keith woke with a start, he could hear a loud male voice shouting from outside his door. He knew instantly that it was Shiro. He groaned loudly, making sure the man from the other side of his room could hear.

“Keith, it’s nine in the morning. Get your lazy ass up and get changed. I have to drop you off before myself and I will not be late.” Shiro shouted out.

Keith slowly opened his eyes. Why did he have so much to drink last night? It was obviously a bad decision to go out, but it was Saturday. Why would anyone pass up a chance to go out for a drink? Especially when you hated your job as much as Keith did. Keith worked in an ordinary office. Those boring call places where people would ring up for their insurance on their car. Had an accident? Keith got called. Their car has broken down? Keith got called. New driver? Keith got called. Keith wouldn’t have minded the job so much if he hadn't gotten grief from customers. The worst problem was if someone had hit another and they acted like it was Keith’s fault. The shouting, the complaints, it was a massive headache. It takes a lot of energy for Keith to hold his thoughts and not bite back. 

Keith, admittedly, is the biggest hothead you would ever meet. He can’t help it, he’s always been that way. He isn’t one to back down from a fight, but at work, he has to hold down the snarky remark that racks his brain and help the customer out. He may get angry, but he has a good work ethic. Besides drinking on a work night and also running late. There are just some things that are out of your control. 

Once Keith decided he was awake enough to get out of bed, he jumped into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away last night's bad drinking decisions, as he lathered up his hands with shampoo to then place and rub into his hair. He suddenly remembered those deep blue eyes from that night, they had been so blue that Keith got lost in them. Maybe the alcohol helped but even with a sober mind, he knew they were beautiful. The man was beautiful.  _ Lance,  _ with his tall and lanky structure, his soft chocolate brown hair that sat lazily, his deep caramel skin tone complemented his blue eyes as well as his pink full lips…

Keith shook his head. No thinking about that guy in the shower at this time of day, especially when Shiro was waiting outside for him. Keith finished up in the shower and wrapped a soft towel around his hips. En suite was always a nice touch to his boring room. Plain white walls with a few posters of his favorite rock bands and a double bed with an ordinary red duvet, his PS4 sat on his desk with his TV. Obviously, his wardrobe doors wide open with clothes scattered across the room, but who has time to clean up nowadays? Constant work then it’s time to relax and destress. The wardrobe held (what was left) Keith's usual clothing. Mostly black besides a couple of red tops, some band jumpers and his favorite red and black hoodie. Ripped jeans, black of course, and a black top later, Keith was dressed. Feeling grateful for clean clothes (he should really do a wash soon) Keith grabbed his comb, the hairdryer, and his phone. 

As he started to dry his black locks, he remembered the text he sent Lance. Lance didn’t seem excited to put his number on Keith’s phone, actually, he looked scared. It was as soon as that tall, chubby guy walked over to them. Was that his boyfriend? Surly with the way Lance was dancing with Keith he must be gay right? No one swings their hips like that if they were straight. It may be a bit stereotypical of Keith to think but he was gay so it didn’t really bother him. He passed Keith's check anyway. It was Lance who asked to buy Keith a drink. It was also Lance who asked Keith to dance. If there wasn’t any attraction then why was there the invitation? Keith didn’t even know why he was thinking too much into this. He wasn’t a relationship kind of guy. He liked his hookups and that was it. Keith wanted Lance to be a hookup. It all ended too soon though. Is that why Keith was still caught up about it?

No new texts. Keith sighed heavily. He wanted at least a text back. He at least deserved that, right? He helped Lance with his panic attack. Keith knew it was a panic attack as soon as he saw the man crouch and yank on his hair. He’s had many before, mainly when he overworked. He knew what was happening. How could he not help? Then once he saw how attractive Lance was, he wanted to see how far he could go. It didn’t go very far. _No new texts._

“Keith, you better be ready. We have to leave. NOW!” Shiro yelled again.

Keith finished his hair off with a simple brush through and decided he was ready to leave. He didn’t really care for the way he looked anyway.

“I’m done. Let’s get in the car,” Keith sighed for the third time today. Why was everything such a drag?

Shiro and Keith left their apartment and got inside Shiro’s Jeep. Shiro’s baby. His pride and joy. Shiro loved his Jeep as much as Keith loved his motorbike. The only difference was Shiro saved up for his Jeep, whereas Keith made his motorbike from scratch. Keith took two years to build it. First was the saving up, then buying the parts and then finding the time to build it. It was perfect. The front, back, and side fairings were a deep red, leaving the side panels and the seat black. It was fast. Very fast. Keith’s favorite thing to do, when he needs to blow off steam, is taking a ride late at night, when the motorways are empty and go as fast as he can. The adrenaline pounds through him as the night drags on. The wind ripping past him, feeling the chill on his legs and arms. He pushes himself to go faster. Once he gets home, Keith becomes a lot more calmer. Bike rides help him through most things.

But Keith had to grab a lift from Shiro today as his bike isn’t up for riding. The back tire is flat, Keith neglects a lot of things, and he can’t grab a new one till Monday. Usually, he would ride to work but not this time.

Shiro bobs his head to the radio which is playing Say My Name by Destiny Child. Keith rolls his eyes as Shiro starts to sing the chorus with passion, all because he knows how much it winds Keith up. Shiro has been a part of Keith’s life for all of it, Shiro being his older brother and all. It was both of them against the world. They loved each other and never left each other's side. 

Shiro was very tall and muscular. He was a builder. Shiro loved to build from a young age and was able to start a career in building. Until the accident. Someone didn’t stack the bricks up properly which then led to them falling down. Unluckily, Shiro was the one who was standing underneath them. It completely crushed his arm leading him to get a prosthetic. Unfortunately, there was no saving it. Also a nasty scar on his nose. The accident led to Shiro being unable to work as a builder which upset him the most. Instead, he now works as a construction manager, foreseeing all the big plans which meant he was still involved, just not doing the actual building. Due to the stress and upset about it, his hair used to be dark brown, but due to the stress and upset of his job, it turned into a gray which actually suits him a lot more, in Keith’s opinion. He does look more mature but the look matches his personality. Shiro is broad in every way, broad shoulders, broad jaw. The amount he works out, it makes sense.

Keith moved in with Shiro the minute they decided it was time and they were both old enough. Keith was grateful. Sharing bills is a lot better than having to pay by yourself, and who better to be a roommate than your own brother? They can bicker a lot but that’s mainly on Keith’s side. Shiro is usually the one who sorts it out sooner. It’s nice though, Keith thinks, to have someone like Shiro in his life. Someone who truly looks after him.

Keith could then start to smell Shiro’s fart and decided that it actually isn’t that nice. 

“That’s disgusting Shiro...DON’T ROLL THE WINDOW UP,” Keith yells.

“It’s about time you started respecting my farts, Keith. You are in my car, you can suffer!” Shiro chuckles.

Sometimes he acts more like a dad than a brother. 

“Tonight, me you and Curtis, dinner. I know you two aren’t that well acquainted. Mainly my fault as I’m always at his, but I want you two to get along.” It was more of an order than a request. Shiro glances at Keith with a nervous smile. 

“Sure, but dinner is on you tonight. Free food convinces me more than you and Curtis making googly eyes at each other,” 

“Perfect. I’ll make reservations at eight. Altea alright with you?” Keith’s face lights up.

“Hell yes. I love Altea.”

“Great. Have a good day at work Keith.” 

Keith opens the door and jumps out. Dinner at Altea on Shiro sounded great. Now to just get through the god awful day at work.

-

Lunchtime. Keith was watching that clock the minute he walked into the building. It makes the day go by slower but it was the only thing Keith was looking forward to. The hour break he has in between calls. Today was a slow day. It was a Sunday after all and only a handful of people come to work on Sundays. They rotate the weekends, alas this weekend was Keith's turn. This also meant that his usual friends weren’t working. Well, friends would be an overstatement. The couple of people he can tolerate. That made the day drag even more. Keith’s mood turned even sourer when he realized that he had forgotten to make himself a lunch for the day. He was too busy daydreaming about Lance than actually getting ready. Keith groaned internally. No lunch meant he would have to leave the office and find a place to eat. That meant spending the little money that he has in his bank. Keith sighed, again. It truly was one of those days.

As Keith left the office building, he spotted a cafe opposite. It was cute. Quite small. The sign read ‘Topped Off’ in white cursive font with a black background. There were a couple of white iron tables and chairs in the front, an elderly couple sat on one of the tables. There were bushes in front of the windows. It all screamed ‘cute’ to Keith. He almost walked away, if it wasn’t for that amazing smell of bacon which made his stomach scream and his mouth water. Bacon baguette it is.

Keith walked into the cafe and the inside looked a whole lot better than the front, in Keith’s opinion. The walls were a light grey which held posters of different coffees with intricate designs made with the coffee foam. It was very professional. The tables were of a dark wood that matched the chairs. It was very clean and well organized. Little pots of condiments were on each table ready for the next customer. It was nice. The smell of food is more intense.

Keith walked up to the counter, ready to order his bacon baguette when he stopped in his tracks. There was a man with his back towards Keith, swaying his hips with the music that was playing on the radio. Keith knew those hip swings. The man was humming the tune as he was rolling up cutlery. It was a nice sound, the hum. Keith didn’t want to make a noise, he suddenly felt awkward all of a sudden. Keith never usually feels awkward, and on the odd chance he does, it is not towards guys. What is there even to feel awkward about? Maybe the way the man’s hips are starting to make Keith a little too excited. Keith needed some food now or was going to go insane. He cleared his throat.

The guy turned around and Keith was correct. It was Lance. Blue eyes looked over Keith with what he could only describe as fear at first and then quickly changed to friendly. Keith preferred the friendly.

“Hi...Keith?” Lance questioned. So he also remembers.

“Yeah, Lance?” Lance nods at that. Keith’s nerves and excitement simmer down to pure hunger as he looks at the menu.

“What would you like to order?” Lance was all smiles and friendliness. He had a really nice smile, Keith thought.

“Can I have a bacon baguette, please. Oh, also a latte,”

“Eat in or take away?” Lance asked nicely.

Keith was originally going to go back to his office and stare at his clock for the remaining time, but the cafe was empty and Lance was right here. Maybe they could talk? Strike up a conversation. Maybe Keith could ask if Lance was okay. Then Lance could reply to Keith’s text and then...and then…

“Eat in please,” Lance nodded, his smile never faded. He was pleasant. Extremely likable. 

Keith paid up and took a seat, waiting for his lunch. Lance made quick work with the latte, bringing it over with ease. 

“That was fast,” Keith commented. He just wanted to strike up a conversation. 

“Of course. Only the best service here,” Lance replied happily then walked away, into the kitchen.

With each sip, Keith was trying to think of what to say to Lance. He wanted a conversation with him. He wanted the guy to answer his damn texts. But Keith wasn’t much of a talker. He didn’t speak to anyone unless they spoke to him first. What do people usually say at times like these? Hi, I like your shirt, reply to my text. No, too rude.

“Here is your baguette, enjoy.” Lance plopped the plate down in front of Keith and started to walk away.

“Are you feeling better now?” Keith blurted. He mentally scorned himself. That was meant to come up during the conversation not to start it.

“Yeah. Thanks again by the way. I know it must have been annoying, having to deal with me the entire night. I know I can be a complete pain,” Lance began, scratching his shoulder.

“You weren't at all. I was glad I got to help really. I enjoyed last night.” Lance gave a smile to Keith.  _ Ah, a genuine smile _ , Keith thought.

“I’m sorry I didn’t at least reply to you last night. I fell asleep as soon as I got in and then work this morning, there wasn’t-” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. I was a complete stranger. It’s nice to talk now though. Maybe you can start replying now?” Keith had no idea why he was trying to cling onto this conversation, he just knew that he didn’t want to stop talking to Lance.

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Come sit with me, let’s talk,” 

With that, Lance looked towards the kitchen.

“Plaxum, I’m taking my break.” He then sat down opposite Keith.

Keith finally started to eat his baguette, forgetting about his hunger.

“I really enjoyed last night. It was a shame you had to leave so early,” Keith started.

“Yeah, I started to have a really nice time. Thanks for the company. You’re a great person to talk to,” Lance glanced down. Was he nervous? Keith definitely felt nervous. He didn’t know why though.

“Wanna grab another drink sometime? We can talk more. I only have twenty minutes left of my break,” Keith was optimistic.

“That would be nice. Text me some details and we can make it happen,” Keith’s stomach felt weird. He pushed the feeling down. 

“Awesome, I’ll text you once I’ve finished work. The baguette was amazing. Maybe I’ll pop in here more often. It’s nice. Goodbye, Lance,” Keith wipes his mouth with the napkin once he takes his final bite. That bacon really was delicious.

“Thanks, Keith, bye.” 

Keith and Lance both stand up at the same time. They stand for a second. Keith starts to feel really awkward, but they just smile at each other. Keith takes the first step and Lance follows then disappears into the back, hidden away so Keith couldn’t steal one last glance at him. Shame, he really is so attractive.

-

As Keith hangs up from his last call of the day, he stretches in appreciation. Finally, time to get some good food and have it all paid for. Today wasn’t so bad on Keith. There weren’t many calls, his chair didn’t seem so uncomfy, the coffee didn’t taste so disgusting. He met Lance again. 

That one meeting made Keith happier. He enjoyed Lance’s company, even if it was for a little while. Keith hasn’t felt like this in years. Did one talk with Lance really make his day ten times better? Keith just blamed it on the bacon baguette. Keith took his phone out of his pocket.

**_Sunday 03/22/20_ **

**_17:03_ **

_ Hey Lance, I just finished work. Text me when you get the chance _

Shiro was waiting in his Jeep for Keith at the front of the building. Keith glanced over at the cafe and saw the sign was turned to close. He just wanted one more look before he got in the car.

“You don’t seem so miserable as you usually do. Work wasn’t too bad?” Shiro chimes.

“Not so dreadful today no. You got any car sweets?”

“Glove compartment. I don’t want to find any on the seats. I will murder you,”

“Most big brothers want to look out for their younger brother, but no, mine wants to kill me. I’ll bear that in mind.”

“So are you going to tell me why you are currently smiling instead of wearing your usual frown?”

“Nope, maybe one day.” Keith really needs to stop smiling.

-

The minute Shiro and Keith walk through the door, Shiro disappears into his room to get ready for tonight and Keith goes into his and starts up his PS4. His online friends are already in a party and as soon as he’s logged in, he gets the invite.

“Yo guys, send me the invite to the game?” Keith asks.

“Sure thing, one second,” a males voice answers. Then the usual ping of an invitation to play overwatch.

“We need to get to Grand Master now guys. We got this, just a couple more games. Pidge, you play DPS, Hunk shall play healer and I will be the tank,” Keith barks out orders. He enjoys playing the tank. The ability to carry your team to victory. He especially enjoys playing Sigma. He squealed like a baby when Sigma was released.

“Right,” Hunk and Pidge say at the same time.

Keith has never met these two before. He was randomly placed on a team with them a couple of weeks ago and they both decided Keith was actually good enough to play with them, which surprised Keith because they were both insane at the game.

Pidge picked Tracer as her hero, Hunk chose Lucio and Keith chose Sigma. The other team members picked Roadhog, Junkrat, and Mercy. Keith was getting excited. Maybe he was going to finally get to Grand Master.

All three of them played exceptionally for the next hour and a half. They had won two of their comp games. Keith needed to win one more and his rank would then finally change.

“Guys, this is it. The final game. One more and we are there. Top five hundred baby,” Pidge whooped into the mic. 

Keith, as the team leader, sets up for his teammates to select their roles when suddenly a loud bang on the door interrupted him.

“Keith, we have to pick Curtis up in fifteen minutes. You better be ready.” Shiro shouts.

Keith takes one glance at himself and swears loudly.

“You alright Keith?” Hunk asks, concerned.

“Yes, I’m going out for a meal with my brother and his boyfriend. Postpone till tonight when I come home?” Keith pleads.

“Alright, dude. We’ll be patient.” Pidge promises.

Keith says goodbye to them then logs off. Now all he had to do was figure out what he was going to wear. Keith rushes to his wardrobe, pushes on his favorite hoodie, keeping his jeans on and brushes through his hair again. No effort required but still looking okay. He leaves his room, shoving on his red converse which is by the door.

“You could have at least put some cologne on Keith,” Shiro whines.

Shiro really made the effort. He is wearing his grey dress shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes. He’s wearing his expensive cologne and his hair has been fiddled with so it isn’t so fluffy like it usually is. He really is excited about this night. Keith grabs the closest bottle of cologne and sprays himself whilst nodding. Shiro rolls his eyes and they both leave to go and pick Curtis up.

Curtis is a very attractive man, Keith thinks to himself. He was taller than Shiro by about two inches. His dark skin made his blue eyes pop even more. He had straight dark brown hair which was cut short. No wonder he caught Shiro’s eye. Shiro and Curtis both go in for a kiss and Keith turns away. He doesn’t want to peak at them. That’s awkward. Yet it’s also nice to see Shiro happy. He truly deserves it.

Once they all get to the restaurant, they’re seated and already asked if they would like drinks. Keith decides to go for a Jack Daniels and Coke, his go-to drink. Shiro and Curtis order a bottle of wine to share. Once they are settled with their drinks, that’s when the conversation starts.

“So, Keith. What do you do for a living?” Curtis asks as he sips his wine. 

“I work in a crappy office, with shitty people and listen to customers whine about their insurance,” Shiro kicks Keith under the table which causes him to wince. “But some days it isn’t so crappy. What about you?” Keith gives Shiro a glare but then sees Shiro is giving him one straight back.

“I work in programming. It sounds boring but it actually is quite fun for me.” Curtis smiles at Keith.

“That’s how we met. Curtis had to program-” Shiro starts to talk about their love life, but Keith isn’t concentrated on that right now. He knows he should be and he knows how much this means to Shiro, but all he notices right now is who just walked in.

Lance. He looks amazing. He’s wearing a light blue shirt, which Keith really appreciates, dress pants which makes his butt stick out more. Keith also appreciates it. His hair has been pushed back with gel which Keith isn’t really a fan of, but who is he to judge? Lance still looks good. 

Keith goes to grab his phone, telling Lance he’s in the same place until he sees a girl walk in beside him.

She was stunning. Long silvery locks, down to her waist, wavy and pushed out of her face with a shimmery butterfly clip. She was wearing a dress that came down to her knees, it was a chiffon material, light purple which complimented her well. Everything about her screamed gorgeous... and everything about her screamed Lance's girlfriend. 

Keith noticed the hand holding. The peck on the cheek as Lance pulled her chair out for her. The way he looks insanely nervous. The soft looks, soft caresses. Lance wasn’t gay after all, and Keith can’t help how much his stomach sinks. Suddenly, he’s not hungry anymore.

“Keith? Are you okay? Do you know them?” Keith finally hears Shiro talking.

“Yeah, of course. Also no I have no clue who they are,” Keith scoffs, trying to hide the disappointment from his facial expression even though that’s all he feels right now.

\- 

Keith barely touched any food. He hardly spoke, which wasn’t new but he didn’t even try to stay a part of the conversation. His Jack Daniels was just more and more appealing to him. He was confused also. Why did this suddenly make him upset? Lance was just someone he met yesterday. Someone he bumped into today. He wasn’t anything special. He couldn’t even reply to Keith. Still no reply. Obviously, he was busy wooing his girlfriend. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked.

Curtis wasn’t at the table. Keith didn’t even realize.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about me. I like Curtis.” Keith begins, trying to deflect the conversation from being about him.

“You do? I’m glad. I was worried you two wouldn’t get along.” Shiro states.

“What’s there not to like?” Keith decided not to list off things, he wasn’t paying attention to anything tonight, which makes him feel worse.

Then all of a sudden the whole restaurant breaks out into applause.

Keith and Shiro look around to find the source.

There are Lance and his girlfriend. They were kissing. Once they pull away, the girlfriend looks at her hand. There on her finger is a ring. They just got engaged.

“I love an engagement, look how happy they look,” Shiro whispered to Keith whilst clapping with everyone else.

Lance looked over to Keith. Keith noticed the surprise in his eyes with a hint of sadness.

Keith raises his glass as a way of saying congratulations.

Disappointment filled Keith's chest.


End file.
